cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John C. McGinley
John C. McGinley (1959 - ) Deaths In Films *''Highlander II: The QuickeningHighlander II: The Quickening (1991)(1991)' [''David Blake]: Thrown from a building by Michael Ironside. (Thanks to Michael) *''Little Noises'' (1992) [Stu Slovak]: Stabbed in a drug deal gone bad, as his mute brother (Matthew Hutton) looks on in horror. *''Hear No Evil (Danger Sign)'' (1993) [Mickey O'Malley]: Shot to death by Marlee Matlin when he tries to kill her. (Thanks to Michael) *On Deadly Ground (1994)' [MacGruder]: Sliced/Shredded/Slashed to death when Steven Seagal knocks him into a helicopter rotor. (Thanks to Michael) *''Surviving the Game'' (1994) [Griffin]: Shot in the head by Charles S. Dutton. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Rock'' (1996) [Captain Hendrix]: Falls to his death after being set on fire by Sean Connery. (Thanks to Michael) *''Truth or Consequences, NM'' (1997) [Eddie Grillo]: Shot in the head by Kiefer Sutherland in a warehouse. (Thanks to Tal) * Get Carter (2000) [Con McCarty]: Killed in a car crash while John is trying to kill Sylvester Stallone. (Thanks to Tommy) * The Animal (2001) Doug Sisk: Mauled to death by the beast (Colleen Haskell) while about to shoot Rob Schneider (it's unclear if he died or not but he isn't seen again). *''Identity'' (2003) [George York]: Hit by a truck driven by John Hawkes outside the hotel, after running out to try to save Bret Loehr. (There is an additional twist to the movie, which I won't reveal.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' (2009; animated) [Metallo]: Killed (off-screen) when Ricardo Chavira hits him with a blast of radiation; his body is shown in a news report Tim Daly and Kevin Conroy view. *''Alex Cross'' (2012) [Police Chief Richard Brookwell]: Killed in an explosion (along with Werner Daehn, Marcelo Tubert, and several police officers) when Matthew Fox fires a rocket launcher at them from a subway train. (Thanks to Tim) Deaths in Television *''The Last Outlaw (1993 TV)'' [Wills]: Shot to death during a shootout by Mickey Rourke and his men. *''Intensity'' (1997 TV) [Edgler Foreman Vess]: Burned to death by Molly Parker. (Thanks to Michael) *''Scrubs; My Two Dads'' (2001) [Dr. Cox]: In a fantasy sequence, he's killed with a light-saber by Ken Jenkins in a duel as Zach Braff watches in horror; his body vanishes into nothing at the moment of his death. (A parody of Alec Guinness' death in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope.) (John survives the episode in reality) (Played for Comedic Effect) *''Robot Chicken: Chirlaxx'' (2008; animated) [Mahmoud Ahmadinejad]: Burned to death when George W. Bush (voiced by Seth Green) throws him in a furnace. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. McGinley, John C. Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Off-screen deaths